Fantastic Four Vol 1 503
| StoryTitle1 = Authoritative Action: Part 1 | Synopsis1 = Business is booming at the Fantastic Four gift shop on the ground floor of the Baxter Building. Outside of the world famous headquarters crowds of people are gathered hoping that they will see a glimpse at the world famous team of heroes, who have been reclusive of late. With the upper floors of the Baxter Building greatly damaged and unrepaired, it's left people to wonder what has happened to the Fantastic Four. On the border of Latveria an army has formed to protect the nation now that Doctor Doom is no longer there to protect them. They are standing their ground as an invading army from Hungary who have come to annex the country. The Latverian army gets an unexpected assist from the Fantastic Four, who arrive to help defend the country. With an invisible force field around the small country, the commander of the Hungarian army tries to retreat but he is stopped by Mister Fantastic. Reed tells the man to inform his superiors than any attempt to invade Latveria in the future will lead to Reed crippling the entire country with a computer virus. Reed tells the others that until the United Nations sorts out the issue with Latveria no longer having a ruler, they will be defending the country. Apparently their help is not welcome as the locals begin throwing rocks at the Fantastic Four. They quickly fly to Doom's castle and use the lock of Victor's hair which Reed collected while they were in the past to get by the DNA scanners and security. Reed quickly cracks the lock on Doom's door and they witness Doombots carrying pieces of equipment through a portal. They make short work of the Doombots and shut the portal down. With the prospect of defending Latveria for the duration, Ben points out that the locals are none to fond of the Fantastic Four after all the years of propaganda. Expecting Hydra, AIM, and the Zodiac to come and attempt to steal Doom's abandoned technology. He tells Johnny and Ben to prepare to destroy the various devices while he orders Sue to sweep everyone out of the castle and seal it off in a force field. The following morning the rest of the Fantastic Four rendezvous after a busy night to talk about Reed's sudden desire to ensure Latveria is not taken over by another despot. Johnny explains that the idea came while he was trying to snap Reed out of his depression. Reed current behavior has them a little concerned about his mental state. They are also worried about the locals who are still unimpressed with the Fantastic Four occupying their country. Reed watches a crowd of protestors below and takes off his shirt. He calls the others and points out to them that the people of Latveria have everything they could want, except for freedom and that they are going to help them learn about being free. To illustrate this point, Reed raises his shirt up on a flagpole on one of the castle paraphets. He then tells the Fantastic Four that they aren't going to be going home. | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Howard Porter | Inker1_1 = Norm Rapmund | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Fantastic Store * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * All the trauma caused to the Fantastic Four by Doctor Doom occurred in - and . That story ended with Doom being trapped in Hell. Reed's scarred face is eventually healed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}